Black Roses
by Weirkat
Summary: A chance encounter in a Garden begins a friendship than love between rivals. HPDM Warning: SLASH & Character Death COMPLETE


**Warning: Character Death **

Disclaimer: Owned by J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me as I have zero dollars and I'm poor. I'm lucky I have a computer. I'm just borrowing to play for a bit, I mean no harm and hurt no one by my endeavors.

Written by: Jinx

Warnings: R; Language/Slash/Drama/Romance/Angst/Hurt

Pairing: HP/DM

Beta: Jessie _(She's Wonderful) _

Summary: A chance encounter in a Garden begins a friendship than love between rivals.

Black Roses

It was summer and the scent of roses was heavy in the garden. Not many students visited of the charmed garden that Professor Sprout tenderly cared. Harry had found it during his second year and subsequently he'd return each school year. He loved to walk the well-manicured stone and dirt paths until he reached the ornate obsidian bench under the low hanging willow branches. Its precise position hid the real treasure of these gardens, rare black roses. They grew in abundance under the shade of day and bloomed under the glow of moonlight. The roses were revered for the passing of life, and were used in a few of the more advanced magic potions if not ceremonies. But because of their expense, if not rarity, it was uncommon to see them used.

It was said they were also utilized in love potions and perfumes because the scent was so enticing that just a whiff could ensnare the senses. Harry assumed that must have been what Snape meant during first year.

He shared nearly everything with Ron and Hermione, but for some reason he didn't really understand he'd kept the garden secret. There was just something about this place that calmed his soul under the warm heat of day and the fragrance of black roses that compelled him to keep this tiny bit of Hogwarts to himself.

Harry would sit for hours while he watched the birds fly and listen to the bees buzzing and moving flower to flower. It was often at these times that he would reflect on life and how it moved on regardless of the greater scheme of Wizards.

While Harry was deep in contemplation he missed the entrance of another walking along the path towards him. It wasn't until Harry looked up that he saw the sun strike blond hair making it blaze in a purity of white light, like a halo of an angel. Except this was no angel.

"Malfoy?!" he spat in a low hiss. Harry considered this his garden since he'd discovered it. To see his rival walk along the beautiful blooms seemed to desecrate it in some way.

Watching him walk among the roses had Harry staring. The boy had sprouted up since second year. Sadly, he hadn't done as well. Although Malfoy _was_ taller, he seemed more delicate in some manner.

Then Harry saw Malfoy lean down to lightly touch his nose to a blood red rose and breathe in its scent. Surprisingly the blonde had a smile on his lips when he finally stood straight. It made his face so beautiful that Harry couldn't help but gasp.

With a jerk, his silvery gray eyes flew towards the sound. But Malfoy didn't see the Gryffindor hidden by the overhanging branches of the willow tree. With sure steps he neared the tree with narrowed eyes to see past the branches. The smile might have never been as Malfoy spoke harshly, "Potter. What are you doing here?" He looked directly past the branches into emerald eyes. "I see the Weasel and the know-it-all aren't here to protect your virtue." The smirk fixed on his lips and tone.

With an equally pointed tone, "Nor do I see your two buffoons attached at your hip." Harry pulled a leg up to settle his foot at the edge of the bench. "They decide to smarten up and ditch you?" He added a touch of laughter in his tone as if that wasn't that far a reach.

"Hardly," Was the condescending reply. Only the small redness at pale cheeks indicated that he hadn't appreciated the comment.

Without being asked Malfoy moved closer to take a seat on the bench. Harry scooted away unconsciously.

"So, you never said where your _'friends'_ are." The sneer was pronounced at the word 'friends.'

"Hogsmeade," as if that said it all. Harry turned his face outwards, he could pretend with the best of them. He just hoped that Malfoy couldn't hear the grind of his teeth. Why wouldn't the Slytherin Death-Eater-in-training just leave?

Silence surrounded them, only broken by the songs of birds and bees darting around. The day was unusually warm; it was a good day to be outside. A light breeze shifted the branches and drifted through to caress along their skin.

As if Harry couldn't help himself, "You never said where your two bodyguards are either."

"Hogsmeade."

"Why aren't you with them?" Harry twisted his head to level green eyes on Malfoy's profile.

An unconcerned shrug accompanied his words, "I didn't need anything, so why go?" The Slytherin turned towards him, "And what is your excuse?"

Those silvery eyes made him shiver; he turned back and leaned his chin on his upraised knee before responding, "They needed some time alone." The tone grudgingly said.

The blonde caught on quickly, "I see. So Potter didn't want to be the third wheel?" An uplifted smirk curved those lips.

With a blush Harry snapped back, "They invited me."

The low chuckle had Harry blushing harder.

Having had enough Harry stood, "Later Malfoy," and walked off down the path to exit the garden.

Un-noticed were the staring silver eyes that watched him leave. It was soon after that Malfoy too rose and exited the gardens.

It would be another week before Harry would return to the gardens. Wandering around in the coolness of the late afternoon he allowed his thoughts to go over his day. Today had been one of the more horrible trials of his life. Snape had been a little more than condescending and belittling in Potions. Hermione had badgered him for losing points in Charms, and his housemates had agreed with her. Overall it had been a fucked-up day. After lunch both Ron and Hermione had gone off to be alone. He hadn't wanted to be with his dorm mates, so he'd wandered off on his own. Now he found himself here where no one was harping on his inadequacies.

With a long sigh he leaned back, closed his eyes, and murmured, "Maybe I'm lonely and that's all I'm qualified to be." (10)

"Can anyone join this pity party or is it private?" The cool tones revealed laughing gray eyes. Harry hadn't heard him arrive so it was with surprise that he opened his eyes to see Malfoy standing there.

Green eyes narrowed, "What do you want now, Malfoy? Come for an encore from Potions class? Because I have to warn you that it's not going to happen, so why don't you just beat it before I have to hex you."

That slim body settled a narrow hip against the bench to lean provocatively over the Gryffindor, "Now, Potter, this isn't your garden, and is that the attitude to have when I'm just trying to be friendly?" The arrogant smirk belied his words.

"Yeah, right, and Voldemort is just sweetness and light underneath all that evil." Harry rolled his eyes, secretly hating that Malfoy was correct, he couldn't stop the prat from coming here.

Malfoy switched the topic smoothly, "Why do you come here, Potter?" Straightening up and continuing to relax against the stone bench.

"Why do you care, Malfoy?" answering the question with his own.

"No reason, just curious." The Slytherin was focused on his hands as he checked his nails. "I just find it odd that you come here. It's not as if there's a lot to do here, it's more peaceful than anything." He directed his eyes around the serene garden. "In fact I've considered bringing Professor Snape, I'm sure he'd be interested in those black roses." Harry's eyes flared in panic. The young blonde continued on, unaware of the danger he was putting himself in. "I find it strange that Professor Sprout hasn't informed him of these flowers. They are very rare."

Perhaps some inner warning caused the silver-eyed boy to raise his head, but regardless of the reason he flinched at the rage in the Gryffindor's eyes.

With clenched teeth Harry hissed in a low rage, "If you bring that man to this garden I'll make you regret it, Malfoy!" The threat of having the bane of his school years come in his peaceful sanctuary made his flesh crawl. And Malfoy was thinking to bring the man here to strip not only its beauty, but taint it with the darkness that was associated with the Potions Master infuriated Harry's mind. He wouldn't put it past Snape to restrict Harry coming here. The Slytherin would probably claim the roses were too rare to be exposed to the students and have them banned from visiting.

Malfoy wasn't about to show fear to his adversary, although he was trembling inside. The Slytherin forced calm in his tone that wasn't truly felt, "Professor Snape has as much right to be told about these roses as you have to come here! If Harry noticed Malfoy's slightly trembling fingers he didn't heed it.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy. You say one word about these roses and they'll be using them on your grave." Harry snarled with a dangerous gleam in his green eyes.

His chin notched up in distain, "You don't have the balls, Potter, so don't threaten me."

One moment the silver-eyed Slytherin was smirking the next he landed in the dirt. His chin stung enough to make him wince. With a glance up he saw Potter standing over him, one hand fisted. Alright, perhaps he shouldn't have pushed the issue.

When it looked as if Potter was about to add to the already growing pain Malfoy threw up a hand, "Merlin, Potter! I was only joking! Fuck, you can't even take a joke."

Harry pulled back, confusion in his face. When the words finally sank in he took a deep breath and blushed in shame. He'd attacked a fellow student, regardless if he hated him, he'd still struck him. "I apologize, Malfoy…let me help you up." Harry stuck his hand out, elegant fingers of a delicate hand took his. Pulled up, they both looked warily at each other before seating themselves.

They both looked silently at each other. A light breeze fluttered towards them un-noticed, the black roses swayed, their scent blowing towards them. The delicate scent thickened around them, an enveloping swirl until it entrapped them like a cocoon. They moved closer until green and silver eyes blurred. Lips touched, lashes dropped and the pleasure of warmth closed in on them.

With a soft moan he slipped his pale hands around the smaller boy to pull him closer.

Harry wasn't certain why he was responding, but he whimpered under that searching mouth. Pulled closer he approved and leaned into the taller boy. A moist tongue urged and probed at the seam of his mouth, and with a helpless groan his lips parted and the intrusive tongue plunged in to stroke against his own. His hands moved up to trace along the blonde's chest, gripping at his robes. Lashes fluttered and he felt Malfoy gently lay him down on the bench, that firm chest pressing against his own.

Nirvana, that was the closest Malfoy could come to describing the sensations that ran through his body. He would have never believed he could feel this way in regards to Potter, but here he was. He tasted those delicious lips, his hands moved to mold over the smaller boy and feel out his firm body under his fingertips.

Neither noticed another light breeze that caressed along their moving bodies. The gentle wind guided the rose scent further into the garden, a renewal of fragrance shifted around them. With a gasp Malfoy's head rose up, his eyes wide in shock. Struggling free he stood and shook in reaction, a tremor ran through him as his eyes lay upon the flushed features of the green-eyed boy. Slowly he backed up to turn and dart away. Draco Malfoy was unable to comprehend his actions.

With a flutter of lashes Harry sat up, he shivered as he watched Draco rush away. With a sharp intake of breath he asked himself, 'When did I begin calling him, Draco?'

Two days later the reasons of their behavior were explained when they accidentally met in the library. Each had avoided the other, and if their faces seemed to be in a perpetual flush none spoke of it. With a resigned look, together they researched the history of the Black Rose and found that the properties of the scent were powerful. With utter shock they discovered that only in cases of mutual attraction could the rose fragrance mesmerize the senses of the people involved.

With denial if not shock in their eyes they left the Library without a word to each other.

Finally when it appeared that their embarrassment wouldn't vanish over night Harry caught Draco before Transfiguration class and asked him to meet in the garden later that evening. Without a word, Draco nodded sharply before stepping into the class room.

He was late; Ron and Hermione were riding his case again because he'd lost points in Potions class again. Like that was news! With a look of disgust he'd walked out to meet Malfoy, Ron and Hermione calling after him. He avoided the other students and slipped out the side entrance that led towards the pitch. With hurried steps he traveled the seldom used direction towards the garden.

"You're late, Potter," Drawled a voice from under the willow tree branches.

"I know, Ron and Hermione held me up." muttered Harry. He stepped closer and took a seat next to Draco.

"I'm here, Potter, what did you want to talk about?" Draco's tone indicated irritation, but there was something vulnerable underneath.

Harry answered in a soft voice, "We need to discuss what is going on between us, Malfoy. You read the same information I did. This…situation isn't going to just vanish."

The low murmur was laced with resentment, "What can we do, Potter? You are who you are and I'm who I am."

A sigh of frustration broke the sudden silence, "I know what your father is, but that doesn't mean you have to be the same, Mal…Draco." Harry personalized the conversation by using Malfoy's first name.

Draco's lazy smirk showed softly in his voice, "Since when are we on first name basis, Potter?"

"Since you plastered me to this bench a few days ago, I think that gives me the right." Harry snapped out in annoyance.

"Oh I believe you gave equal measure, Harry," he said assuming the same rights over first names.

Harry turned to face the blonde, an earnest expression in his eyes, "Can't we just see where this might take us? Try back to the beginning?" Harry's expression nearly pleaded. "The roses don't lie; you and I both read that…so let's try a little truth?"

"That doesn't change who and what I am, Harry." Draco said.

"No, it doesn't, but if we don't start somewhere we've already lost."

Both recalled the way black roses worked. Those ensnared would only become riddled with frustration if not accepted. They hadn't been sure what the book meant by that sentence, but they knew enough that it was inevitable.

Leaning towards those soft, parted lips, Draco planted his mouth over Harry's. Arms wrapped around each others bodies as their passion lit to fiery embers that threatened to reach out of control and ravage their senses.

The following weeks of summer slowly flowed one day into another, and with it the two boys' met often in the garden. After much trial and error they began to learn of each other and it shouldn't have surprised them that love grew. In secret, they told no one, and even as love grew touches and kisses warmed between them.

Futures, a time after they graduated from Hogwarts, were spoken of quietly, and equally unspoken of was the coming war. Each in their own minds played the game of pretend, hope vivid in their hearts.

Draco told of the pressures of being marked, and the decision of not complying.

Harry spoke of his fears of losing and the possible death of loved ones and friends.

"Harry?" cuddling close along the body of his boyfriend. Harry had charmed the black stone bench to become warm, and it matched the sunny day.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry shifted to press closer to the blonde boy. He loved being here with Draco with the scent of the black roses surrounding them, and couldn't think of any place he wanted to be more.

"We won't have many days left before winter starts, where will we meet than?" he said. Optimism fluttered in his heart that the dark haired boy wanted to still be with him.

Harry said absently, "In the castle somewhere," his fingers threaded through the silvery strands, he leant down to kiss a smooth forehead. "You want to still be with me…don't you?" Harry was stricken by the thought that Draco might want to end what was between them.

With a smile Draco lifted on one elbow to plant a soft kiss on Harry's lips, a soft whisper, "Trust in me, for you know I won't run away." (2)

The words made Harry smile and he leaned down to kiss those petal soft lips. Passion grew between them until they were lost to all but their pleasure.

And through it all they held each other close and gave courage when needed, but it was a leap of faith to believe they could be together, when it was all over.

It was October 31st, Halloween, and the weather had already begun to turn to winter. All the students and the staff had begun to feel anxious. This was the time Voldemort usually struck. Harry and Draco had continued to keep their relationship secret and met often in the room of requirement.

The battle began as everyone was at lunch. Alarms shrieked out, Dumbledore stood and informed certain teachers to protect the castle, Prefects to lead the younger years to the protected areas and guard them. While everyone scrambled to get into their positions Harry and Draco had moved closer to each other. They stared and knew this might be the last time either would be alive. Uncaring of who watched Draco leaned down and kissed Harry fiercely, muttering at his lips, "Don't you fucking die on me, Potter!"

A few soft gasps sounded, but they were secondary to the reality of what might befall them. Screw keeping it secret now.

"You do the same, Malfoy." Harry crushed his lips to Draco's before stepping back. With a sharp breath he turned to leave, paused and lifted his eyes to the tall blond man, "I love you."

They had never said the words before so it stunned Malfoy for a second, and with a warming of eyes he echoed the sentiment, "I love you too, Gryffindork, and I promise to live. I'm a Slytherin, not a foolish Gryffindor!" The haughty tone in full evidence, Draco added, "You'd better win."

"I plan to," and Harry vanished through the double doors.

The sharp tone of Professor Snape called Draco out of this thoughts and he hurried behind the black clad teacher.

The battle lasted less than two hours, and Harry never saw Draco because of his position. He knew the Slytherin was with Professor Flitwick guarding the main doors of the castle.

The Death Eaters were in formation and stood just outside the school grounds in an attempt to bring the wards down. Dumbledore's army advanced and when the signal was given magical shields were charmed in place and they charged.

Hex's, jinxes and curses rent the air from both sides. The wounded on both sides were screaming and those from the side of the light were tended to as quickly as training medics could pull them free. Others took their place and charged with wands that pulsated with powerful magic directed towards the enemy.

Death Eaters fell rapidly under the uniformed students and experienced teachers. Harry pushed through valiantly and the enemy fell before his wand. He had to reach Voldemort. Even as he advanced, Ron and Hermione kept to his side and assisted him to reach his destination. They could see the Dark Lord striking down those of the light even as his red eyes fell on Harry. The tall Wizard pushed through in order to reach the Gryffindor.

Harry could see Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall resisting the Death Eaters that charged them. The shock of long blond hair made him blink until he realized it was Lucius Malfoy. With a streak of green light he saw the man stumble and fall under Snape's wand.

For now the battle remained in doubt, and the time passed un-noticed. The Death Eaters were still on the defensive when, from the castle turrets, students on brooms flew into the fray and struck the enemy down from above.

With a sharp gasp Harry swung his head up to see the vision of terror that had plagued him through the years.

"So we meet again, Potter." Voldemort sneered at the boy. "This will be the final time; it's your turn to join your mother and father."

Calm settled over Harry, mustering up his secret weapon as he liked to call it. His voice reflected the outside calm, "Yes, you are correct Tom," the hiss of anger from Voldemort only led the boy onward, "this is the final time we shall meet. It's your time to die."

"You dirty half-blood! You dare to say that to me? You will never be strong enough to defeat me." The Dark Lord snarled in fierce anger. He lifted his wand and commenced to destroy this child that dared to challenge him. However, first he wanted to hurt him, and a spark of green light flew out and hit Ron, and as quick as a rattlesnake it hit Hermione.

Harry's first reaction was shock when he saw the lifeless eyes of his friends. He looked up to his tormentor.

As he looked up terrible anger built, swelling inside the young man. He focused it, directing all his pain and anger towards the man who had made his life hell. His rage fed his power, causing it to dash around them, making the air difficult to breathe. "Go back to hell, you disgusting spawn of evil!" Harry spat. Huge sparks of white lightening exploded from the tip of his wand, striking Voldemort's chest and flinging him into the air like a broken doll. Wisps of dull gray smoke rose from the chest of the still form. The remaining Death Eaters, upon seeing their master's defeat, attempted to flee, but the Aurors were already there, and more were arriving. The Death Eaters were rounded up quickly and placed in body binds. Unfortunately a few still managed to escape.

The Death Eaters not yet dead and saw their Master's defeat attempted to make their escape, but the Aurors there and arriving rounded them up and placed them in body binds. Still a few escaped.

Cheers rose in the air. Stunned and unbelieving, Harry stepped near and looked down at the lifeless body of his tormentor. Dumbledore limped to the boy's side, his weary voice low, "We'll burn the body, and Professor Snape has a few potions to add so he won't rise again." The Headmaster waved a few Aurors over to protect the body until it could be disposed of.

Looking around Harry's eyes fell to his friends' and he hurried to them. Dropping to his knees, tears blinded him; he lightly touched Ron's face.

"Harry? They didn't die in vain, they died heroes." The low tone of Professor Snape was heard above his head.

Harry sniffled and ran the back of his hand under his nose. Sweat coated his skin, and all he could do was stare at his friends' lifeless bodies. It wasn't until warm arms pulled his head to a strong chest that he cried and sobbed out his despair.

He wrapped his arms around his lover and sobbed out his pain and the guilt over his joy that his Dragon was alive. He could vaguely hear Draco whispering, "It's okay to cry, Harry. It's okay. Let it all out." Draco gently rocked him, taking a glance around to see more familiar faces injured or dead. There was Pansy, the Death Eater mask shifted to the side to reveal her face; even in death she was unattractive.

Holding the sobbing man he continued to search out those he knew, there was Dean, Seamus and he remembered killing Crabbe and Goyle when they attempted to get into the castle. He kissed the top of the mop of black hair and whispered, "Harry, I wish I could give you time to grieve, but we have to help. There are so many injured, and they need help." Snape's sneer had pulled him together when the man passed for the third time trying to get the injured into the castle.

Wet eyes drew back from his chest and Harry nodded. "You're right, Draco. Come on, we need to get the injured inside. It will get dark and cold soon." The young man rose to his feet and stumbled before he was caught by his boyfriend. He noticed that Ron and Hermione's bodies were still there, and even as he desired to levitate them into the castle, the injured needed it more than the dead.

Draco followed his example and was beginning to search out the wounded. Harry stood over his lost friends and whispered, "Oh my friends, my friends forgive me that I live and you are gone."(4) He took one last look and remembered them just before the battle. The plans they were making for after graduation in a few months. With a muffled sob he turned away with trickles of tears running down his face, but he whispered the words to light his wand and moved around to locate the injured.

It was now December and snow coated the earth with white. Harry's eyes of green welled with unshed tears. A choked whisper sounded rasped from his throat, "At that day I aged ten years and died a thousand deaths." (3)

The last part of the battle was vivid in his mind. Everyone not injured or seriously hurt were on the grounds helping to carry those badly hurt inside the castle. Draco had gone in the opposite direction and Harry had come across Neville with a broken leg. He'd helped his dorm-mate inside and was just leaving to find more when he saw a spark of light flash. Dread filled inside him, Harry rushed towards the area to see a Death Eater flee into the Forbidden Forest . Eyes wild because he knew he'd seen Draco come this way earlier he froze when a flash of blond hair stood stark in the dirt. Screams choked his already tight throat and he fell next to his love, pulling him gently around.

Draco's silvery eyes were closed, and his face was so pale and white. "No…no, no…Draco, wake up." Harry's hands shook as he took his wand out and shouted, _"Enervate!"_ Harry could hear shouts coming from behind him, but he repeated the spell, never realizing he had begun to scream that one word. "Nooo! Draco, you can't leave me! You promised me, you promised me."

Lashes quivered and slowly gray eyes met green, "H—Harry?"

Two Aurors came from the forest and Harry never noticed the man they dragged between them was a dead Death Eater, the one that tried to kill his boyfriend.

Heedless of the tears slipping down his face, his sobbed hoarsely as strong hands dragged him away and held him as Poppy worked on the motionless body of his lover.

Poppy worked quickly and potions were poured down the Draco's throat. Using her wand she looked over the results and glanced up where Harry was held by Professor Snape and shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, the damage inflicted is…" she swallowed hard, "Harry, I'm so sorry…"

He heard Snape whispering to Poppy as from a distance, "How much time?"

The low tones were soft and Draco couldn't hear them, but Harry did. "Minutes, Severus, not even long enough to get him into the castle."

"NOOOO!" Struggling and fighting Harry was pulled back harshly.

Snape whispered darkly in his ear. "He's dying, and I won't have you upset him in his last moments, Potter!"

Harry nodded with a sharp jerk of his head. Snape finally released him and Harry dropped to his knees and forced a smile to his lips, "You're going to be fine, my Dragon. You'll see."

Harry didn't even pretend to notice the surprised looks in Poppy's and Snape's eyes.

Pretend, yes, Draco could see the sorrow in Harry's eyes and the cool calmness in his Head of House and the pity in the Poppy's. His body shuddered as he coughed violently, blood speckling his lips like stains on white parchment, but Draco forced out the words in a mere whisper "I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there." (1)

"You do, Draco. You do belong in my arms, and don't you forget it." The soft laugh fell flat, but helpless tears stained Harry's face. He shifted to pull Draco's upper body into his arms, cradling him carefully, "See, you belong here, Draco. This will always be your place."

Draco struggled to speak, his face white, the light in his gray eyes fading rapidly. "K—Kiss me goodbye, Harry…I—I will always...love…y—you." Another series of coughs racked his poor body.

Harry bent his wet face and kissed Darco's cooling lips with his. "I love you, Draco…I always will." Drops of tears fell on Draco's pale cheeks.

Surging up his last strength, "Black Roses…give me Black Roses…" he said weakly. Then Draco's head fell back against Harry's arms, his beautiful silvery eyes open and sightless.

Sobs were muffled against Draco's head. Harry's heart lurched in his chest and for one blessed moment he thought he'd follow his love by being granted the mercy of dying with him. Reddened eyes blinked as he lifted trembling fingers and drew those beautiful eyes closed forever.

Three days after the battle it was time to lay their dead to rest. Funerals ceremonies were nearly every day for a week. Ron and Hermione were buried next to each other.

Dumbledore had added a Cemetery on the grounds for those that lost their lives in the fight. Dean, Seamus, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and countless others had been added. The Headmaster had even allowed Harry to add a headstone for Sirius, and Draco…well he would have appreciated the elaborate crypt Harry had built to rest his body. In the whole of things not many casualties had been lost. But you wouldn't know it by the overwhelming sadness that prevailed in the school.

Harry had kept his promise, twelve, long, elegant black roses graced Draco's coffin when he was sealed, and another dozen were placed inside. Added was a pin attached to his expensive emerald green robe, the Order of Merlin 1st Class.

It was October 31st again and the wind was chill as it fluttered through the garden. Under the old willow tree Harry sat and allowed his memories to take him back.

After graduating Harry was shocked to learn that Draco had left him all his money and property. The lawyer had informed him that Draco Malfoy had changed his will weeks earlier, and being the last of his line had no one left in the family to inherit. A letter had been enclosed and it had taken Harry two days to even open it. The letter was Draco at his most arrogant. Harry laughed through his tears as he read it. Draco cussed him out for allowing him to die and he threatened to get even when it was Harry's time to go. Overall it showed the love Draco had for him…the last portion ended on a serious note and said, _"And you damn well better not be feeling guilty over my death. You stupid Gryffindor! Enjoy your life and I'll be waiting until we meet again." _

Surprisingly it had been Severus Snape that pulled the young Gryffindor though the hard times. He badgered and harassed him until Harry ate and slept and began to live again.

In the end Snape and Harry became friends. Harry never did allow anyone close enough to take Draco's place. But Severus and he got along as bickering friends, and the Headmaster was most amused over the fact. Harry sponsored vacations for the Potions Master and they traveled looking to discover rare herbs and plants over the summertime each year.

Ten years passed before Dumbledore died quietly in his sleep. After Dumbledore's death McGonagall retired, and the castle picked a new headmaster and Deputy. Snape became the new Headmaster and Harry his Deputy.

Harry was now 247 years old, the oldest wizard in history. The healers claim it had something to do with the Dark Lords magic infused when he was a baby. Others claimed it was because of the stone that he found in his 1st year. Harry claimed they were all full of rubbish.

He was alone now, his good friend Severus Snape had passed away thirty years earlier at 239 years of age. The true stunner was when the man got married 15 years after the war to a Ravenclaw he'd known and taught years past. She'd come to teach Charms after Professor Flitwick retired to be with his family. Severus even managed to father two boys', twins, and like their Sire their field of expertise was Potions. Eleven years later when they came to Hogwarts the name of Snape was yet again introduced into Slytherin.

Harry had never thought he'd miss that greasy git so much, but he had and still did. Most of Harry's friends were gone too. In the past when an owl delivered a message it was met with curiosity, now more often than not the green-eyed man would find a notice that another friend, acquaintance or comrade in arms had left this world. This waiting game was growing tiring, and he'd never asked to live this long.

However, as Headmaster for over thirty years he greeted the youth of the future. Hogwarts was home, and he couldn't think of leaving.

When he thought about all his now deceased friends he smiled sadly. Hargrid had died in the war. Lupin unfortunately hadn't been around to be freed of the curse that plagued and took his life. He'd died around the time that Dumbledore had. Neville, he'd gone on to become Minister of Magic and kept the position for years before passing away. He'd left three children, adults now. Tonks had died when attempting to capture escaped Death Eaters two years after the war.

The Weasley family flourished to make up for the near devastation when Ron, Percy, Arthur and Ginny had died in the battle. Molly Weasley passed on before she was 100; her family said that she'd been lost without her Arthur. Bill married Fleur and fathered four children. George and Fred married their own set of female twins. Their children amounted to twelve between them.

Over the years his adopted family had succumb to the weight of time. Bill, Fred, George, Percy and Charlie had passed on years ago. Now only their children and grandchildren still lived in the Wizarding world. Harry missed his adopted family. Over the years the pain of Ron and Hermione had waned, but he never forgot them.

The Gryffindor had lived to see many changes in the Wizarding world, the acceptance of muggleborns and halfbloods' (at least from most of the population), the cure for Werewolves, and the recognition of Vampires as part of the magical world, but the best of all…no Dark Lords.

Years passed and Harry waited, he wasn't always sure what he was waiting for, but one spring day a ripple touched his magic and he knew. A new Savior was born. The Headmaster could only hope the child would have the opportunity to grow up before facing his or her destiny.

In the Leap year following the birth of the Savior another ripple crossed Harry's magic and again he knew. It was unenviable, but life was a series of trials. While humans lived on earth there would always be the battle of Good vs. Evil. The next generation of evil had been born.

Since Harry didn't have any children to inherit the mass inheritance of Potter, Black and Malfoy he'd willed nearly all his money to the school for abused children and those in need for scholarships. It was protected by a special committee that consisting of two people from each house, not the Ministry. Harry had spelled the castle to determine who would be in charge, much like it decided who the next Headmaster would be, in order to make sure the funds wouldn't be squandered. The Gryffindor sincerely hoped that no child grew up the way he had. He left a good portion to the Weasley family for future generations. He was godfather to a great many Weasley's, but there were many times he missed many in his past, and most of all, his beloved.

Most days he would take care of Hogwarts business then wander around the castle and talk with the children, or come to the garden and tend it. Professor Spout passed away years ago, and Harry took over the care of it. Black Roses grew in abundance, and there wasn't one year that he hadn't taken one stem to lay upon Draco's coffin sealed in marble that rested in the crypt, for his birthday.

But it was only in October of each year that he grew morose and vividly remembered his friends, but most of all he would recall his only lover. A smile grew on his lips as he pulled out his pensieve, the silvery strands already swirling. This was the only time he allowed himself to go back to those summer days.

Entering, he saw himself and Draco, loving each other again. He watched with an ache to see his beautiful lover caressing and touching his bare skin. The sounds of their passion grew to lilting, soft echo's of the past. He watched the thrusts of his Dragon when he took him.

A long sigh and he pulled free, unconscious tears flowed down his cheeks…but he didn't see the garden in winter. He replaced the silvery strands and allowed the memories to be at their strongest. Mentally traveling the past of his thoughts the white garden changed to that sunny day before his eyes. It was summer again and Harry breathed in the delicate scent of black roses.

_"Harry!"_

Startled, Harry looked out past the willow tree branches and drew in a sharp breath. The garden was still golden, and a young man walked towards him. The clouds parted and a single ray of sun shone down to make that blonde hair blaze to white. Harry blinked, was he going crazy?

_"Can anyone join this pity party, or is it private?" Laughing gray eyes twinkled at the surprised expression on Harry's face. _

"D—Draco?" Harry's voice was raspy, his face lined with age. "How…?" That statement, Draco said it so long ago. Green eyes dulled slightly over the years hungrily looked over his deceased lover. The boy stood arrogantly, his silvery gray eyes mocking with laughter, so much like his Draco. The old Headmaster didn't care if he was losing his mind if this was where it took him.

_"Come, my Gryffindor, we've waited a long time for you." Draco smiled and held out a hand. "It's time for you to go, and personally I couldn't be happier. I've missed you." He neared and pulled Harry up and into his arms. "Did you forget? I said I'd wait," The whispery voice seductive in Harry's ear. _

Harry gripped the tall man and breathed in his scent…yes, this was his Draco. But how could it be? "I've waited so long for you, Draco."

"_I know, lover, but we'll never be apart again." Lightly dragging Harry forward by his hand, "Hurry, it's not far and Severus said to get your ass in gear and come along. Your parents and your mutt godfather are waiting too! Ron and Hermione wait too." Laughter sounded in Draco's tone. "Merlin, Harry, you really took that nick name to heart, Boy-who-lived, but did you have to over do it?" _

Soft laughter bubbled past Harry's lips as he pulled back to look into those eyes once again. Harry slid a hand down Draco's chest in disbelief and stilled. It was his hand, it wasn't knotted and wrinkled. Confused he looked down and saw he was young again, 17. He turned amazed eyes to see an old withered man lying upon an obsidian bench as if asleep. There tumbled next to the elderly man was a forgotten empty pensieve. A brilliant smile touched Harry's lips and he leaned over to kiss his beloved, "Yes, take me home, Draco."

Draco clutched Harry's hand with his and they slowly walked down the garden path one last time. Two students passed them unseen and their panic cries of, "Headmaster!" had Harry pausing for a second. One last look at the delicate blooms of black roses he met Draco's gaze and whispered, "I'll miss this place."

_A beautiful smile shaped Draco's mouth, "I promise you, my love…you will have your garden again. Come, everyone is waiting."_

Both vanished in a mist of swirling white light.

fin

_A/N:This was suppose to be used for a challenge story. Pouts But my muse just wouldn't work with me. This is my first time posting here and I hope you be kind. Thank you! _

_The challenge was to have been a HP/SS using one or more of the following sentences: _

1. "I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there" (ABBA - The winner takes it  
all)

2. "Trust in me, for you know I won't run away" (Disney's Beauty and the  
Beast - Transformation)

3. "At that day I aged ten years and died a thousand deaths" (Hollies-  
Soldier's song)

4. "Oh my friends, my friends forgive me that I live and you are gone" (Les  
Miserables - Empty chairs at empty tables)

5. "I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does" (Love  
Spirit Love - How soon is now)

6. "I see you next to never - how can we say forever?" (Right here waiting)

7. "Just let me be myself, that's all I ask of you" (OST Dirty Dancing - You  
don't own me)

8. "Love should be everything or not at all" (Bee Gees - Heartbreaker)

9. "Just open your heart to me and you'll get whatever you'll ever need"  
(Smokie - Lay back in the arms of someone)

10. "Maybe I'm lonely and that's all I'm qualified to be" (meat Loaf - I would  
do anything for love)


End file.
